cullens daughter
by samilove813
Summary: It was hurting her to much. There were bruises covering her stomach and bags under her eyes. She couldn't keep any food down. It was time. We put Esme under and I got to work. My teeth sliced open the tough vampire texture of her skin. Esme awoke during the middle of the operation but couldn't feel anything. I finally saw the monster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Discliamer: I don't own twilight**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

She looked so ill, and it was all my fault. She wanted to keep it, I couldn't take away her right to want it though. I knew it was a monster, just like me. It shouldn't even exist.

" Esme, it's killing you. It's to dangerous.", I said with pain in my voice.

" No he's not Carlisle. He's just a little stronger than me at the moment.", She said innocently.

" It's a monster. We need to get it out of you or you aren't going to survive.", I wanted to cry and beg her to just get rid of it.

" No Carlisle! How could you want to hurt him? Something from the both of us?", tears rolled down her face. I looked toward Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. They all had different emotions playing on thier face. Alice, tiredness. Jasper, compassion. Rosalie, anger. Emmett... you could never tell with him.

" Esme, look at what it's doing to you. It's killing you from the inside out. You're only human, that... thing. We don't know what it is.", I growled.

" That thing is our baby Carlisle. Not some little thing we just found, but a baby.", She sobbed.

" How about, if it hurts you anymore, we take it out. If it's able to survive we give it to a family who will be able to protect it from the volturi.", with that, we agreed.

**Three weeks later...**

It was hurting her to much. There were bruises covering her stomach and bags under her eyes. She couldn't keep any food down. It was time. We put Esme under and I got to work. My teeth sliced open the tough vampire texture of her skin. Esme awoke during the middle of the operation but couldn't feel anything. I finally saw the monster. But it wasn't monster like at all. It looked like a normal baby. I pulled it out and it started to cry. She started to cry, my daughter.

" Isabella Marie...", Esme murmered. I nodded. I cut her imbelical cord, wrapped her up in a towel and handed her off to Rosalie. Before I bit Esme I had to talk to her.

" I'm giving her to the Swans down in forks. Charlie Swan is chief of police, Renee swan is a school teacher. Isabella will be with them when you wake. I love you Esme.", I bit into her neck, wrists, legs and arms.

An hour later I walked down the stairs. Jasper was holding Isabella.

" She's utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful. Even for such a small child.", he murmered. I hadn't really looked at her. She had a headfull of silky looking mohagany hair. Her eyes were slightly open, but beneath the lids you could see an astounishing chocolate brown. Her cheeks were rosie red. Her skin pale.I took her into my arms and just stared at her. Giving her to the swans would be for her own safety.

" Jasper, go get the car seat.", I said in almost a whisper.

" Carlisle...", he trailed off.

" Now Jasper..", I commanded. He nodded then took off. I put a diaper on her, dressed her in a onsie and pink pajamas and wrapped her in a yellow blanket. Jasper came downstairs and placed the carseat in front of me. I buckled Isabella in and went to the car. I buckled the seat in and took off. Three hours later I pulled up to the swan house in Forks. I kissed Bella's small little head before placing the carseat on the doorstep, ringing the doorbell and taking off.

Three days later Esme awoke, dry sobbing because she never got to hold her baby. I promised one day we'd return and check up on her. Esme was still hurt though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

_**Emmett's POV**_

" Alright, I'm sure you're all wondering why we're having this meeting.", Carlisle said nervously. It's been eighteen years since Isabella was born. We were living in Alaska. Esme had never forgiven or forgot it. We weren't aloud to talk about it around them. Esme especially.

" Ya, we are.", Alice rolled her eyes.

" We're moving... Tomorrow. To Forks washington. We want to see Isabella.", It was rare for Carlisle to say her name. I wonder what she looked like. What her hobbies were. She was my little sister after all.

" Wow, so we're like, gonna be going to school with her? Living in the same town?", Jazz man said.

" Yes and yes.", we all nodded. Not much more was said. By the morning sunrise we were in Forks. We would be starting school today. Finally seven o'clock rolled around us 'kids' hopped into the car. We pulled up and noticed most kids were there already. There were several groups, goths, jocks, braniacs, skaters. Stereotypical groups. A nerdy looking kids with glasses, pimples and black greesy hair walked over to us.

" You must be the cullens. I'm Eric Yorkie. President of the student council and the chess team.", he held his hand out. I gripped it in mine and smiled widely.

" I'm Emmett, these are Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. We're all seniors.", I greeted. He gulped. At lunch Eric found us to explain everything.

" Alright, listen. There are tables that you can sit at and tables you can't. The ones over by the trashcan and the windows you can. The ones outside and in the middle you can' are the jocks tables. Ruled by the two most popular kids in school.", He said. I looked around, I still hadn't seen Isabella.

" You see the two most popular are dating eachother. They won't be at lunch for another... ten minutes. They always go out to his car and make out before coming in to eat. ", He explained. We nodded. The door opened ten minutes later and in walked the two most beautiful people I'd ever seen. Well aside from Rosie. They even beat vampires.

" That's Edward Masen and Bella Swan. Bella went through a hard time last year because she found out she was adopted. That year was hell, she snapped at everything and anything except Edward.", Bella... That was my little sister. She had long silky looking mohagany hair, big brown eyes and her skin was pale and glowing. Not like sparkly but like...wierdly. This Edward had messy bronze hair and green eyes also a pale skin tone. I noticed both their hearts were weird. They both beat more rapidly that the other students. I looked to my siblings and they looked shocked.

" Edward is our teams quarterback, Bella is the cheer captain. They are co-captains in track and field. Not to mention they are both tied for position of valedictorian.", He continued.

" Newton! Throw me the ball!", Edward yelled to a blonde baby faced boy who threw a football ( horribly I might add ) into his teachers didn't even try and stop them.

" So Bella, maybe this weekend you and I could go to a movie..", this short kid says.

" Sorry, but I'm going to be at Edward's house all weekend. His parents are out of town. My parents think I'm staying with Jessica in seattle for a concert.", Bella's high pitched voice answers. Well not exactly high pitched, it sounded like Bells though. Then I realized what she said. She was staying with her boyfriend... In an empty house for an entire weekend.

" Plus, she's my girlfriend Cheney.", Edward growled. When Edward sat down Bella whispered in his ear ( I could hear it thanks to my vampire hearing. )

" I need to go hunting after school. I haven't been in like two weeks and I'm really tempted to tear Newton's throat open.", she growls. Edward nods. I want to gasp but nothing comes out. I look at my family and they have looks of shock on thier face as well. This was going to be one hell of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don' t own twilight...**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was at the hospital in Forks working. It's my first day... I was nervous about seeing Isabella. I'm sitting in my office when I hear something wierd. Two heartbeats that sound like Isabella's. I walk out of the room and see two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen..

" Ah, Bella, Edward... Let's examine you shall we? Anything I should know before we start.", I was watching them now. They both shook their heads... He tests their bloodwork... He comes back to the room with a folder and a hard look on his face..

" Last time I asked if you were physically intimate you lied to me didn't you?", the vampire accuses. The two teenagers look away guilty.

" Yes.", Bella and Edward both murmur.

" Isabella, you are pregnant.", the vampire says in a hard tone... My daughter was pregnant. The shock was evident on both their faces...

" T-this is amazing! We didn't know if it was possible! Don't you see this is a good thing!", Edward shouts happily. I froze. He was happy himself and my daughter would be teenage parents?

" I see your point but Edward. You are teenagers. You're still in highschool. Bella, you just found out you were adopted last year. People are going to think you did this on purpose! Hell, you and Edward have only been dating for a year. Now you're expecting a baby!", the man yells. I agree with him.

" No. Edward is right. It's our baby. A suprise and an accident yes. But a miracle none the less.", Bella says. My mouth drops.

" Bella, we don't know how dangerous this can be. We don't know what it is...", The man says.

" Dad, it's a baby. You're grandchild! Bella and I's child!", Edward exclaims.

" I won't say I'm not dissapointed. I am. But I am happy. I never thought I'd have a grandchild.", the man smiles and he's instantly a traitor. At the end of my shift I storm out and speed home. Everyone is wating for me in the living room.

" She's pregnant!"

" She know's what she is!"

We shout at the same time...Everyone is silent until...

" SHE'S PREGNANT!"- there goes the silence...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**^^^^()^^^^**

_**Emmett's POV**_

We're all nervously standing outside the Swan house. Today is the day we'll tell Bella that we're her family, then she can come home with us... Carlisle sighs deeply and knocks on the door. There are heavy footsteps before the doornob turns and the door swings open. Standing in front of us is a man with a porno mustache, and a police man uniform on...

"Can I help you?", he asks gruffly.

" Um, my name is Carlisle Cullen. We're...We're Isabella's biological family.", Carlisle introduces. The man just stands there...

" How do I know you're not lying?", he scans us over.

" I can assure you that I'm not lying. Isabella was dropped off here on september thirteenth, eighteen years ago. She was just dropped on your doorstep.", Carlisle tries to prove it.

" C'mon in and sit down. I'll go get Bells. She's probably on the phone with her boyfriend.", we nod and go to the living room. I notice there's no woman here living with them... Charlie goes upstairs...

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING HERE! AND WITH NO CLOTHES ON!", charlie yells. We all run at human pace up the stairs. We see a naked Bella and Edward grabbing their clothes in a hurry...

" Dad, calm down. Just go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute after I get dressed.", she says calmly. His face is beat red but nods. We follow him down the stairs. We all sit awkwardly. Bella comes down with Edward two minutes later...Fully Clothed...

" Sit Bella. Sit Edward.", he commands. They both do as they are told.." This is the third time I've caught you in the last month. I'm sick and tired of it. I don't care how old you are or if you are in love. You two are not to be fooling around under my roof. Is that understood.?",

" Yes sir.", they both murmer.

" Now get outa here Edward.", He points towards the door. Edward tells Bella goodbye.

" Dad I'm -", Bella starts..

" Do not say you're sorry. Listen to these people. You and I will talk later.", he silences her. She nods and looks towards us. Carlisle takes a deep breath...

" Isabella, eighteen years ago I left you on this doorstep. I'm your biological father. Esme is your mother.", He says.

" My mother died three years ago. You aren't my family. You left me. You didn't care about me.", she growls.

" We do care. We were scared...", Carlisle trails off.

" I was just a baby! Edward's parents kept him! I'm the only adopted kid at school! Their parents kept them. Hell, my friend Sam's parents had him when they were only fifteen. They kept him!", she burst.

There was a soft knock on the door. Bella got up and answered it.

" Bells, I forgot my cell phone.", Edwards voice rang through the house. She led him upstairs. They came back downstairs once they had the phone.

" Um, dad says he wants to do an ultrasound. They couldn't see me when I was unborn. He's hoping we can see the baby.", He whispers in her ear. She nods and tells him she'll be over later. He kisses her cheek and darts out. She walks back into the living room and joins us.

" Bella, we want to be a part of your life. We want to be there for you.", Esme sniffles.

" No... I can't take it. My mom died only three years ago and my daddy is still taking care of me. You don't need to be there for me. I have family. Edward is my family along with his parents and my father. My mother is always with me in my heart. I don't need you.", she said coldly. It broke our hearts.

" Bells, I'm your big brother. I want to be there." I said. Jasper nods agreeing with me.

" I don't care. You didn't want me eighteen years ago so why would you want me now?", a tear falls down her cheek.

" Bella-", she cut us off.

" Just go. I can't take any more stress right now. What with you guys showing up and the baby...", suddenly she realized what she said.

" What baby?" Charlie said angrily.

" Dad I'm pregnant. Edward and I are happy.. You know we weren't supposed to be able to have children. I know you're dissapointed but I don't care.", she said truthfully and put a hand over her stomache. The only sound in the room was Charlie and Bella's heartbeats and breathing...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

_**Emmett's POV**_

" Y-you're pregnant? You're only eighteen! I don't care whether you were the most fertile person on the planet or completely infertle. YOU'RE EIGHTEEN!", He blew up...

" Look, let's wait till the Cullens leave to discuss this. Please.", she begged.

" No Isabella! I-I mean...You told me you two weren't doing that kind of stuff!", He yelled.

" Ya well I lied. We started doing it two months after we started dating.", she said then realized what she said and the color in her face dropped.

" You-I-ah! Go to your room! We'll talk about this later.", He pointed to the steps. Bella faced us again.

" I need to go, but just one thing. You aren't my family. You left me like I was nothing. Don't talk to me at school, after school, not even when you're passing by and just want to say hello. I have a family. It doesn't include you.", she glared. All of us Cullens had looks of sadness on their face.

" I need to speak to my daughter now...Jesus, I'm going to be a grandpa.", Charlie shook his head and showed us to the door. We all left slowly.

Days passed before Bella was at school again. Edward was always texting and calling her.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Having you're baby sister saying she wants nothing to do with you is heartbreaking. I knew I should have stopped Carlisle from giving her up. This is all my fault...

_**Rosalie's POV**_

She was absolutely beautiful. She was a Cullen yet she denied it and threw it in our faces. She's acting like an arrogant selfish bitch. Our family is hurting and she's just throwing salt on the wound.

_**Carlisle POV**_

My daughter is pregnant in high school, she hates me, and told us to leave her alone. I've ruined our family when I gave her to the Swan's. This was all my fault...

_**Esme's POV**_

I should have fought harder for her. I should have been the one to rock my baby girl back to sleep when she was a newborn. I should have taken her shopping for school, planned birthday parties, tucked her into bed. Instead I have to sit by and watch her call someone else her family and tell us she doesn't want us in her life.

_**Alice's POV**_

Why can't I see her? I can't see her child, her future, hell I can barely see us right now because we've been interfering in her life so much. I feel so bad for Esme and Carlisle. Esme never even got the chance to hold Bella.

** $ # #**

**Sorry for the super duper long wait!**


End file.
